Amour d'enfance
by lolita kawai
Summary: Sasuke attend. Dis la rose les larmes aux yeux. Tu vas vraiment partir avec elle et m'abandonner. Que fait tu de notre mariage ? Il avait la tête baissé, aucun regard, il continua sa route avant de prendre le bras de la rousse. La jeune femme regrettait amèrement ses pas. Si elle savait, elle n'aurait jamais fermer les yeux sur la relation de son fiancé et son amie.


Le ciel demeurait beau, mais le vent frais de l'atmosphère s'accentuait. Le soleil, peu élevé au-dessus de l'horizon, décrivait sur le ciel une courbe très allongée. Ses rayons, brillamment réfléchis par la rosée, donnaient plus de lumière que de chaleur. Que lesoleilest beau quand tout frais il se lève, comme une explosion nous lançant son bonjour ! De ses rayon lumineux cet astre radieux illuminait la terre. Et offrait à certains l'opportunité de se mettre sur deux pieds ou en véhicule pour se rendre au travail ou à l'école.

Fesse coller sur un bois aride et dur elle regardait par la fenêtre le beau paysage que lui offrait le jardin de son établissement. Par la fenêtre entre ouverte l'air entrait, gonflant comme une voile les rideaux et ses magnifiques cheveux rose. Sur son bureau était ouvert un cahier. Elle était seule dans ce lieu, une pièce sans vie. Ceci était bien de sa manie d'arriver la première en classe. Son impartial primaire est d'éludée le retard. Pourquoi? Elle ne le savait point, elle qui détestait les cours, peu-étre que cela était due à son aventure d'hier? Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel puis soupira. Pourquoi elle? songea-t-elle toute triste les yeux larmoyant, elle porta sa main droite pour essuyer ses larmes qui coulaient d'elles mêmes.

La porte s'ouvrir laissant entrer une jeune fille a la chevelure dorée, et au yeux bleu, elle portait sur ses lèvres un magnifique souris d'ange. Ses lèvres qui sont naturellement rosé, ses yeux finement dessiner et son visage qui est sans trace d'imperfection lui donnait un aire adulte. Lorsqu'elle aperçu la blonde, elle détourna le regard, elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'aperçoit dans un moment de faiblesse comme celui si. Elle s'approcha de sa camarade l'enlacement de ses mains.

\- Sakura mes salutations. Comment te porte tu depuis hier ?

\- Depuis hier...

Même la dite Sakura ne pouvait définir son état. Un seul mot pouvais décrire sa journée : "catastrophe". Ses parents se sont encore disputés. Ne voulant point inquiéter sa meilleure amie, elle la regarda dans les yeux le souris au coin et continua sa phase en disant :

\- ... Ne t'en fait pas Ino tout vas bien.

La blonde soupira un grand " ouf ", elle était soulager de la voir bien portante. Mais aux fond elle que tout n'allait pas bien, elle se sentait baisser, persécuter elle se demandait bien par ou cela a commencé.

さくの

Le tintonnement de la cloche, les élèves rejoignit lui place comme une foule délire tous en râlent. La règle numéro un de cet établissement stipule bien qu'après le sonnerie de début des cours tout élèves surpris dans la cours sera pris d'un session sévère.

Ah! Les règlements de l'Académie les faire respecter est tout un art seul les élèves très spéciaux en font partie. C'est le rêve de la rose de faire du conseil des élèves, pour l'instant. Son véritable but dans la vie était de devenir un grand médecin mondialement connue. Mais pour y arriver il fallait être forte et garder la tête bien haute.

Se fut le tour du professeur de mettre pied dans cette salle.

Le cours était long et interminable pour les jeunes lycéens. Une minute de mathématique leurs paraissent une heure, alors une un tendait à quoi.

さくの

Enfin la fin des cours la rose bailla s'étira pour se dégourdir les pattes elle devait l'avouer les cours ça l'énervait et elle n'aime du tout pas en suivre. Elle saisie son sac à main marcha vers la sorti de l'établissement, sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'elle aperçu son ami d'enfance devant. Il avait les cheveux ébène yeux noirs, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et soupira. Elle qui contait l'éviter le plus possible mais leurs chemin était décidé à se croiser

\- Le pédophilie qu'est ce que tu veut ? Demande la rose

\- Tu ne me dit même pas un petit bonsoir.

La fleure de cerisier le détestait par déçu tout, elle se trouvait toujours dans un état de gène lors de leur discussions, ce qu'elle n'approuvait pas. À part les cours et peu être ses parents, elle détestait ressentir ce sentiment d'infériorité et avec l'Uchiha elle était dominée dans tout les cas. Elle continue alors son chemin en évitant le regard de ce dernier, tête baisser lorsque l'Uchiha l'attrzapa le poignet et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, son visage se rapprochait de celui de la rose, la respiration de la rose s'accélérais

\- Sasuke qu'est ce que tu fait? Dit elle en deux souffle

Son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine elle entendait près que les battements de ce dernier. L'Uchiha par contre rapprochait de plus en plus son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que leur lèvres s'efflorent. Ses yeux se ferment toute seule et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, voyant que la rose ne réagissait point il força alors le passage pour y introduite sa langue aux alentoursde quelques minutes ils décolèrent leurs bouches

Elle continue alors son chemin en évitant le regard de ce dernier, tête baisser lorsque l'Uchiha l'attrzapa le poignet et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, son visage se rapprochait de celui de la rose, la respiration de la rose s'accélérais.

\- Le pédophile qu'est ce que tu fais? Demande la rose tout rouge

\- Je pensais que ça te plairait de prendre un apéritif de ce soir.

La rose le regarda un toute perdu elle s'interrogeait, il n'avait pourtant rien de prévu ce soir de quoi pourrait-il parler, songea la fleur de cerisier. L'Uchiha, lorsqu'il croissa le regarda plein de questions de la rose il se rendit compte de son éreur il esquissa un petit souris au coin ce qui avait le don d'énervé la rose.

\- J'allais oublier, ce soir il y a un soit disant dîner entre nos parents, je compte sur toi pour me distraire.

さくら

Sur un banc en dessous d'un cerisier en fleur, se trouvent tous mes amis : Naruto avec Hinata sur ses genoux, Neji et Tenten en train de se rouler une pelle, Saï qui dessinait Irma qui elle par contre avait les yeux rivé sur son téléphone , Akamaru et Kiba allongés sur l'herbe Shikamaru qui s'est assoupi. La rose leur fit signe de la main tout en s'approchant d'eux avec l'Uchiha. Lorsque la blonde l'aperçu elle se précipita sur la rose et la prit dans ses bras sous les yeux lassé du ténébreux qui lorgnait sur ce spectacle.

Sakura et Hinata était comme sœur, elles passaient la plus part de leur temps ensemble, elles avaient même goût et cela n'était pas sans conséquences. Leurs rencontres date de la maternelle, lors de cette époque la rose était comme la numéro une de l'établissement et traînait toujours avec le brun. La blonde Ino Yamanaka jalouse de cette popularité faisait tout en son possible pour surpasser et récupérer l'amour de sa vie de ses mains Hinata et Ino étaient déjà amies. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait cette petite guerre se trasforma en querelle entre filles. Elles ne se rendirent même pas compte qu'elles avaient commencé par se fréquenter. Mais Sakura restait toujours supérieur à cette dernière à Ino qui ne le supportait pas. À chacune des disputes des jeunes filles Hinata riait.

Après ce gros câlin les deux filles se séparait de contre cœur. Après plus aucun mot que des regards porter sur les arrivés pour dissiper ce silence ce fut le brun à la coupe d'ananas qui pris la parole après un long soupir voyant que ses amis ne voulaient pas prendre les devants

\- Bon Sasuke et l'intello,commença t-il en prenant appui sur sa main pour soutenir sa tête,où étiez vous passez hier soir?Ajouta le brun,on vous a attendu sans nouvelle, venant de toi Sasuke ça m'étonne. Mais d'elle...dit-il tout bas en roulant des yeux.

Un ange passa. Ça c'était bien de l'habitude de la coupe d'ananas ce genre de réflexion, lorsque personne n'y pense il y a toujours lui pensa la rose. Elle haïssait ce groupe de gosse de riche qui traînent la nuit dans les bar à fumer, boire, danser et baiser jusqu'à je ne sais qu'elle heure de la nuit à part la Hyuga aucun d'eux n'en veux la peine. Elle tourna les talons à cette discussion et s'en alla avant de manquer son bus.


End file.
